


Kiss Me in the Library

by Milly_A_5



Series: SenGen Week 2020~ Milly_A_5 [4]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Sengenweek, Spoilers, and then again, but they arent classmates, i wheeze at my own fanfic smh, sengen, sengenweek2020, senku is having a not so great day, some angst but not rlly, technically neither is gen, the prompt is classmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milly_A_5/pseuds/Milly_A_5
Summary: Gen hates having to advertise his friend's book club, let alone join it, but because of it he meets someone who might just change his mind.
Relationships: Amaryllis/Kohaku (Dr. STONE), Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Series: SenGen Week 2020~ Milly_A_5 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Kiss Me in the Library

  
  


“Kohaku-chan~ why don’t you make  _ Taiju-chan _ hand them out? Little old me is too eak-way for this~” Gen whined as the blonde dropped a concerningly large stack of papers in his arms.

“He’s got plans,” she explained, folding her arms around a pile of flyers two times larger than the one she gave to Gen. “Something about helping a fellow student in the design and sewing club.” 

Gen shuddered at the sight of her unwavering strength, unsure of what would happen if he declined her request.

“Fine, fine. You owe me a bottle of cola after this~” Gen sighed.

The reading club wasn’t exactly popular around this particular high school, thus the few members, including Kohaku’s girlfriend, Amaryllis, had to advertise before the school cut off the organization entirely. According to the blonde, Amaryllis was caught up with other activities and was unable to help. So here he was, doing a favour for his friend.

_ How convenient..  _ He thought sarcastically.  _ The one person who could get the whole school to join just by her looks, just so happens to not be here. _

Gen groaned, making his way to the opposite side of the school, where hopefully, he’d find students who were willing to join the club.

As students from all directions fled from their classes and into the hallway, Gen flashed a smile, passing flyers to anyone who’d take one. 

“Hello there, what do you think of joining the reading club?” he posed with a faked enthusiasm.

People were moving too quick to give a response, and only a select few actually managed to hear him, let alone answer. Still, he somehow managed to get a few papers to students here and there.

_ Pfft- I wouldn’t want to join a book club either, can’t really blame these people fo- _

“A reading club huh? Kukuku, I might check it out.” 

Gen’s thoughts were abruptly cut off by a handsome boy with unnaturally spiky hair and the most beautiful crimson eyes he’d ever seen. His heart skipped a beat. The boy waved, heading towards the nearest school exit before Gen could stop him.

_ Sh-shoot he’s hot.. How come I’ve never seen him around?  _

For someone so attentive, Gen was surprised that this was his first time seeing the attractive boy.

_ Wait- he said he might join the club right- what if.. _

Gen pondered the likelihood of seeing the spiky-haired boy again. He was relatively certain that the boy wouldn’t end up joining the club, although it was still a possibility. And that was the sole reason why he himself went up to the place where he was first sent off by Kohaku, to write his name on the mostly-blank sign up sheet.

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


It was kind of stupid, now that he thought harder about it.

_ Me? Being temporarily banned from the science club that  _ _ I _ _ started? Sure, I accidentally ruined the floor by dropping a flask of hydrochloric acid, but  _ _ everyone _ _ makes mistakes! _

The lab was the sole place he spent his free time, and now that he was not allowed to go there for the time being, he had more hours to spare, that he didn’t know what to do with. 

_ This,  _ He began, _ is  _ _ not _ _ fair _ . 

Senku was furious. It took two rounds across the school to get himself to calm down, and that’s when he saw the boy with oddly-cut hair. He was struggling to pass some sort of flyer to the students crowding the hallways, but clearly wasn’t doing so well. There were so many people and so much noise that he could barely hear the boy’s voice over the sound of kids laughing.

  
  


_ “Hello there, what do you think of joining the reading club?”  _ Senku could somewhat barely make out.

_ Kukuku, he looks like he really doesn’t want to be here,  _ Senku figured. 

The boy was clearly attempting a passionate demeanor when really, Senku assumed, he was anything but. Somewhat seeking to help the guy out, Senku stepped forward.

“A reading club huh? Kukuku, I might check it out.” 

_ Until I can go back to the science club,  _ He told himself. 

With a single sheet headed ‘Reading Club’ in hand, Senku waved at the boy, who’s mind was apparently somewhere else, and turned around. 

_ Just until then, this sounds fine. _

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


The library was a quiet place, perfect for students aspiring to study or spend time alone after school. Being here on a Saturday, Gen wasn’t here for either of these purposes, but rather, to pick up books as a member of a newly established club. One which he was already beginning to regret joining, to say the least. The first club meeting hadn’t even been held yet, and just by  _ looking _ at the sad condition of the classroom they’d be spending their daily afternoons in made Gen rethink his participation. 

He sighed.  _ I hope that spiky-haired guy joins~ _

Gen looked up from the ground to the book he was reaching for.

_ S-speak of the devil- _

He was immediately startled by a rather familiar pair of red eyes through the shelf of books. To Gen’s dismay, the moment he attempted to avoid eye contact, the other boy saw him.

_ Why is he here?? _

Gen was somewhat confused, but not angry. 

“Oh, hello~” he began, looking back into those gorgeous eyes. 

“Uh, hey..” the boy replied. “You’re the guy who was handing out club flyers the other day. Er- a book club, was it..?” 

Gen smiled, happy that he at least remembered him. “Yup! So about that, what do you think of joining?” he carefully made his way to stand on the other side of the shelf, in front of the crimson-eyed boy.

The boy shifted his weight to one leg before answering. “Kukuku, well I might take a look and see what it’s all about. Though, I make no promises.”

_ Sounds like he’s been thinking about it, but he’s trying to make it seem like he’s forgotten there was a club at all.  _ Gen giggled.  _ Cute. _

“Great!” he exclaimed. “See you monday afternoon then~ By the way, what brings you here? It..doesn’t seem like you’d be one to read classic literature as a pastime.”

“English project,” the spiky-haired boy explained.

“I see~ Well, I’ve got to go. Bye then~” Gen chimed as he turned to leave.

“W-wait.” the boy began.

“Hmn?”

“I..didn’t catch your name.” he locked eyes with Gen’s dark blue one’s.

“Asagiri Gen,” he chuckled, “You?”

“Senku.”

“Alright, Senku-chan~ See ya!” 

The boy- Senku- just smirked.

“Yeah.”

\-------------------

  
  


When Monday rolled around, Senku was less than ready to go to school just to see his precious laboratory being used by a group of mindless oafs.

He sighed.  _ I _ _ should be in there.  _

He cursed. In actual fact, Senku had no idea how long this ‘temporary ban’ would go on for, and he hoped it would be anything over a week.

When classes came to an end, Senku found himself standing in front of a rather depressing classroom with a paper scribbled with ‘Reading Club’ pasted on the door. Inside were a few people he didn’t know, as well as Gen and a blue eyed girl with crazy blond hair fastened by a thick band.

“Since Amaryllis isn’t back yet, I will be hosting the reading club’s first meeting.” she paused, looking over to the doorway where he stood. “Ah, you must be the ‘Senku’ Gen here has been telling us about.”

Senku nodded as he signed his name on the sheet the girl had given him, and took a seat beside Gen.

“Hey,” the blue-eyed boy whispered.

“H-hey.”

“Alright then, looks like everyone’s here.”

Thus, the first meeting began, and ended quite a lot later than he’d anticipated. The club didn’t seem entirely awful, but it was boring as heck. Senku himself didn’t despise old novels and plays, however, most of the books the others planned to read he’d already read and written essays on. Gen, on the other hand, looked like he was going to fall asleep any second.

“If you dislike this so much, why did you join?” Senku questioned, leaning towards the taller boy who had his head buried in his arms on the desk

“I had no choice,” Gen lied, lifting his head up to look Senku in the eye, “The club would be cut if more members didn’t join, and as courtesy of a friend, I did what I could~”

“Kukuku, fair enough.” Senku raised himself from his chair, smirking, “Well, today’s meeting is over now, so I suggest you nap somewhere else.”

Gen sighed as he got up to leave with him, stretching his arms and letting out a yawn. The boy’s dark blue eyes were droopy, and he slowly made his way to the door, holding his head with his hand. 

Or what he  _ thought _ was the door, which in reality, was Senku’s slender figure. How he could mistake the two, only god knew, Senku thought to himself as Gen bumped face first into his back.

“Mnn..sorry.” Gen muttered, jolting his head up.

To his surprise, The blue-eyed boy’s pursed lips were met with Senku’s half ajar one’s as he turned his head to face the cause that jerked him forward.

“ _ Shit! _ Sorry!” Gen exclaimed as he backed away, now fully alert.

Senku put a hand on his mouth, eyes wide.

_ Fuck _ , he thought.  _ That was my first kiss. _

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


_ Damn, that was my first kiss. _

Gen wasn’t sure why that was the first thing that came to his mind after colliding lips with Senku’s. 

_ It felt good though.. _ Gen slapped himself, knowing no one was here to judge him in his bedroom.

Gen thought back to that moment. He’d made his way out of the club room as quickly as he could after Senku had left, covering his face with his hands. As embarrassing as it was, what Gen was really concerned about wasn’t the fact that Kohaku would never let him live it down. It was that he didn’t regret it  _ in the slightest _ .

_ I should apologize again,  _ He told himself.  _ That’s better than pretending it never happened.. _

And so he did. To Gen’s dismay, he had the rest of the week to deal with his mishap, along with the stupid rumors he’d have to hear. The second he made it to the school building, he ran straight towards the hallway where he’d first bumped into the boy. When he didn’t find him anywhere near the place, he made his way around the rest of the wing, hoping he’d run into a certain spiky-haired hottie. Again, Senku wasn’t in sight, and this time Gen chose to stop looking, and instead, waited until classes ended.

_ If I’m bound to see him again later today, I might as well say sorry  _ _ then _ _. _

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


Senku was unsure of what exactly to feel when Gen kissed him. It wasn’t on purpose, he knew, but even so, he kind of wished it was.

_ I mean, the guy is kinda cute.. _

Senku chuckled for a minute before completely deadpanning. 

_ Wait what the heck did I just think? _

When he left the club room with Gen still gaping at him, he didn’t actually think about the kiss. If anything, he noted the nice weather and the fact that the janitor was actually doing a good job with the floors for once. When It finally did occur to him that  _ Gen just  _ _ kissed _ _ him _ , he stopped in his tracks.

_ I must be going insane.  _ He concluded.  _ Yes, that must be it. _

Love had never, ever been something Senku thought about. He didn’t gag at the prospect of it, but he didn’t care for it in the slightest. 

_ Until now, that is. _

Senku struggled to see whether this really was ‘love’ or not. It was probably a mere crush at most, although if it were up to him to decide, he’d drop the whole matter entirely.

_ Let’s just leave it for now.  _ He told himself.

He had classes and experiments to think about anyways. He didn’t have  _ time _ for love. 

_ Ah, right. I can’t do my experiments. _

Senku cursed. The way to school seemed a lot longer than usual, and he dreaded every step. Walking absent-mindedly, the crimson-eyed boy almost crashed with a cyclist, met face first with a light pole, and nearly got bitten by some boomer’s maniac dog. Because of this, he was late for his first period, the cherry on top.

_ What a great day to be alive!  _ He thought, smiling through gritted teeth.  _ Yes, the best morning yet! _

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


When the time for him to see Senku again finally came, Gen wasn’t exactly looking forward to interacting. Though this wasn’t because he didn't want to apologize for yesterday’s incident, it was because the second the spiky-haired boy walked in, Gen was met with a fierce scowl.

_ Ah. He hates me. _

Even while thinking this, he knew he still had to say sorry, though it’d be rather tough. Gen slowly approached the younger boy.

“Good afternoon, Senku-chan~”

When Senku didn’t respond, he panicked a little, “Listen, I am  _ so _ sorry about yesterday, I was so sleepy and didn’t see where I was going-”

“It’s fine,” he cut him off assuringly. “That’s not why I’m mad..” 

Senku looked up to meet Gen’s eyes.

Gen secretly blew a sigh of relief. “I see~ If it’s anything you want to talk about, you know I’m here~”

“I’ve just been having a rough couple of days. It’s nothing too awful..just a bunch of minor inconveniences.” Senku explained, waving it off.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Gen felt bad for not being able to help the guy, though he wasn’t sure what to do.

They sat through the rest of the club in silence. Gen didn’t let himself fall asleep again but he genuinely didn’t want to pick up the novel that lay on his right. There were only three students besides him and Senku, all who were attentively reading the same piece of literature

Gen and Senku sighed in unison, the two looking back at each other. He chuckled while the younger boy averted his eyes to his bag, opening the zipper. Once again, the room was quiet, except for the occasional flipping of pages.

“Senku-chan, what is that?” Breaking the silence, Gen pointed at a rather large book in the boy’s hands.

“A book on aerospace and engineering. Kukuku, nothing you’re interested in, I’m sure.”

Despite this being true, Gen yearned for something to quench his boredom.

“Hey, I like science too! ..Well, psychology at least~” 

Senku laughed.

“I may not be a nerd like you are, but I don’t  _ hate _ it!” he pretended to sound hurt, then smiled, propping his chin on his hand. “So, tell me about it~”

Senku spent the last half hour of school explaining the fundamentals of aerodynamics and the development of aircraft structures. Although Gen didn’t understand a whole lot of what he was spouting, he loved the way the spiky-haired boy’s eyes shined as he went on about the things he was passionate about.

“Well, that’s it for today,” Kohaku announced, “From tomorrow on, Amaryllis will be in my place, just giving you guys a heads up.”

Kohaku took her leave, as did the other few students. Gen and Senku hadn’t even noticed the other’s absence until after the last of them shut the door a little louder than what was considered polite.

“Oh, looks like it’s over already~” Gen exclaimed, gathering his belongings. “That was very informative, thank you, Senku-chan!”

Senku blushed slightly, “Yeah, I bet you didn’t get any of that.”

Gen giggled, noticing the tinge of red on the boy’s face “Even so~ I like hearing you talk about the things you love. It’s cute.”

Senku turned away, struggling to hide his flushed visage. “Y-yeah,” The embarrassment in his voice was still clear as day. “Bye, then.”

“Bye~ Hope your day gets better!” he called as the crimson-eyed boy approached the door.

To this, Senku turned his head to look back at Gen. “Heh, it already has.”

This time, Gen’s face reddened as he beamed.

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


From that afternoon onwards, club meetups were less boring and more bearable, as Senku and Gen engaged in a one-sided science-based conversation. The spiky-haired boy would explain the premise of his science books, ranging from chemistry, to physics, to medicine, and everything in between. While Senku went on, Gen would smile and nod and gaze into the boy’s gorgeous eyes, mesmerised by his intelligence.

_ How many brains is he hiding in that hair of his? _

Gen chuckled. The thing he loved most about this club was that it gave Gen an opportunity to stare at the beautiful boy without looking like a creep.

_ Why the hell is he  _ _ so damn hot _ _? _

Gen let the thought go as he tuned back into whatever Senku was saying, hoping to not catch himself awkwardly gaping again.

  
  
  


\-------------------

  
  


The boy’s daily afternoons were spent like this. Days passed and the two were closer than ever. Most of the time, he just ranted off about something science related, but occasionally, Gen would give him a lesson on mentalism. At first, Senku wasn’t too impressed by things like swami gimmicks and lame card tricks, but as time passed, Senku was relatively astonished by Gen’s skills in pencil and lip reading. The fact that Gen could probably read him like an open book made him panic just a little, as he was nearly certain that the dark-haired boy already knew his feelings for him. It scared him a little bit too. Could it be that Gen was manipulating him? Or maybe that Senku falling head over heels for the boy was just a part of some sort of scheme. Although these were possibilities, Senku despised himself for suspecting his friend like that.

_ Gen isn’t stupid enough to do something petty like that. _

After all, Gen trusted him. Why else would he tell him all this? It was surely because he trusted him, as Senku did. They were  _ friends. _ A simple term that was tossed around, though Senku didn’t use lightly. 

Today, as Senku entered the club room, he immediately felt something was off. Rather than instinct, he could tell from the look in the Amaryllis’ eyes that told him. 

“Senku-chan~ Over here!” Gen waved from the back of the room, ushering towards their usual spot.

He nodded, sitting down.

“Hey, Gen, is something wrong?” Senku posed, hoping to get a response.

“Hmn~ Didn’t you get the email? Or see the sign on the door?” he paused. “Oh, right..Amaryllis tore it off the second she saw it.”

Senku looked quizzically at Gen, still visibly confused.

Gen shifted his feet. “Asically-bay~ the club is getting cut.”

Senku gaped, “Huh?? Why though?”

“We only had a few members to start, and most of them have already left.” Gen sighed, gesturing towards the nearly empty classroom. “So this is the last day of our reading club~”

“Yeah, I get it.” Senku put a hand behind his neck. “It’s alright though, I mean neither of us really cared for those old books anyways.”

Gen smiled, though he looked like he was about to cry, making Senku’s heart feel a tinge of pain.

“Gen,” 

“ _ It’s not about the reading or the books, _ ” the blue-eyed boy intervened, “You know, now that the club is over, we won’t have the opportunity to see each other much. It’ll be like it was before, when we never saw each other in the halls. Our schedules have always been totally different, you know~ You’ll go back to your science club and I’ll practice my tricks on my own..”

For a second, Senku didn’t know what to say. “Well, we can always hang out after school and on the weekends.”

Gen looked into his eyes, “Hmn~ That’s true.” he paused, “Wait, you actually want to spend time with me even outside of the club?”

Senku smirked, “Kukuku, so  _ that’s  _ what this is about. You seriously think I’d just leave you after the club ended? Pfft-” he cackled.

“H-hey~”

Gen gave him an annoyed scowl, but Senku didn’t stop. 

“We were bound to graduate and leave at some point! Didya not think about that?!” Senku didn’t even make an effort to contain his laughter.

“Senku-chan is so ean-may~” Gen whined, smiling anyway. “So you’re not going to leave me when we graduate?”

Without thinking for even a moment, Senku replied with a smirk, “Kukuku, of course not. I love you Gen.”

He paused. Gen’s eyes widened.

“Y-you wha-” 

“Sh-shut up!” Senku yelled, turning his flushed visage to the opposite direction.

Gen beamed, heat rising to his own face. “Senku-chan loves me~”

“Dumbass, no I don- I mean I  _ do _ . But  _ shut UP _ .” 

“Hehe~ I love you too Senku-chan~” Gen giggled teasingly, “It’s not that embarrassing to say, you know~ I don’t see why you’re so flustered.”

At this point, Senku’s face was entirely red, and Gen wasn’t helping his embarrassment fade.

He covered his face with his hand, avoiding Gen’s staring eyes.

“Senku-chan~” 

Senku ignored him.

“Senkuuuu~”

No response.

“Senk-”

Senku pulled Gen’s arm towards him, bringing the rest of his body with it. With one quick motion, he held the taller boy’s waist and brought their lips together. Gen, who was wide-eyed with surprise, paused for a moment before kissing him back. When they finally pulled apart, Senku cupped Gen’s face in his hands.

“So what were you saying?” he posed, snickering.

“Senku-chan~” Gen looks him dead in the eye, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Again, Senku didn’t respond, but pulled Gen in for another kiss.

“Does that answer your question?” he whispered, smirking.

Gen chuckled softly, a smile stretching from ear to ear.

“Sorry to interrupt your  _ moment _ , but do you not realize we’re all still here?” A student way up at the front of the classroom glared at them, crossing her arms. “Some of us are actually sad that the  _ club is over _ , you know.”

The other students looked back at them as well, clearly disturbed by the lovebird’s interactions. As for Amaryllis, who had been fake-sobbing with the message still in hand, had only now looked up to see the embrace between Senku and Gen.

“Wow, you two look good together!” the girl beamed, wiping her tears.

Gen and Senku blushed, while the others looked over to her with revulsion. 

“Wanna go over to the convenience store?” Gen offered, attempting to loosen the awkwardness. “I hear they’ve got a new popsicle in stock~”

Senku picked up his bags and stood up, “Sure.”

Once the two began to leave, the remaining students burst into laughter.

“Pfft- good going guys. Our ship has finally set sail!”

“Yeah, totally! I didn’t mean to push Gen that day but I guess it all worked out!”

They cackled and howled. Gen and Senku, who’d only been a few feet away from the doorway, scowled, their faces burning up. 

The two gaped in unison.  _ What? _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year guys!!! Day 4: Classmate au but they aint classmates lol- even so- this is my Greatest Masterpiece Yet!!! Honestly I proofread this like 10 billion times and i laughed at my own writing sm its ridiculous XDD Of all the fics ive written this is By Far The Best :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a comment/kudos if ya did!! Thank you for reading XDDD


End file.
